(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for cutting sheet material by means of a stationary laser beam, comprising a table provided with an opening through which the laser beam passes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The recovering of the cut-out members gives rise, during the laser cutting, to problems due to the fact that these members risk deterioration by the laser beam during continuation of the cutting operation.